Doom
The Doom and Gloom Girls (sometimes called "DD Girls") are a group of five Negamonsters who work for Queen Beryl and villains in the Sailor Moon series. History In Episode 40 "Day of Destiny", the Sailor Scouts were on their way to the Negaverse through its possible entrance to fight Queen Beryl. When Queen Beryl asks her Youma subjects which of them would like to dispose of the Sailor Scouts and earn their place in Negaverse history, the Doom and Gloom Girls appear and volunteer for the job. They tried to trick Sailor Moon by disguising themselves as Tuxedo Mask, trapped, and nearly succeeded in trapping Sailor Moon, even though the others knew it was a trick. They then tricked Sailor Jupiter into thinking that they were Andrew, and then they trapped her with metal wires. They pulled her into a hole, killing her, but not before she destroyed two of them (the red one and the blue one) with Jupiter Thunder Crush. Their next target was Sailor Mercury. The three remaining Doom and Gloom Girls disguised themselves as Greg, but she was able to see through the illusion. But they managed to trap her anyway and kill her, but not before Mercury destroyed the crystal on one of the girls that allowed her to create the illusions in the first place. Afterwards, they attempted to get Sailor Moon from under the ground, but she was pushed out of the way by Sailor Venus, who was trapped instead. She managed to kill the pink one with a Venus Crescent Beam Smash to the face, before apparently dying herself. Afterwards, the two remaining girls captured Sailor Mars in a huge pile of rubble, where Rei destroyed them with Mars Fire Ignite, but at the cost of her own life. Only Sailor Moon by this time is left alive to continue her quest to take on Beryl, drastically reducing her fighting force. After the death of Queen Beryl and the Negaforce, the four Sailor Scouts reappeared, with their memories of being Sailor Scouts erased just like Serena. However, their memories would later return in Sailor Moon R when a new threat emerges. Gallery DD Girls.jpg Doom & Gloom Girls.jpg Doom and Gloom Girls.jpg The Doom and Gloom Girls.jpg Videogame appearance The Doom and Gloom Girls appeared in the video game, Sailor Moon: Another Story. They serve as Queen Beryl's last line of defense. Trivia *Unlike most monsters who act as a team, the Doom and Gloom Girls are undeterred by the loss of their own teammates and they do not squabble among themselves for personal glory and focus purely upon their goal. Because of these they were able to accomplish what so many other monsters were unable to: killing off 4 Sailor Girls out of 5. *Their voices in the original anime was provided by Naoko Nakamura and Asako Satou. In the English dub, they were voiced by Tracey Hoyt, Mary Long, Tracey Moore, Barbara Radecki, and Nadine Rabinovitch. *3 DD Girls appear in the first musical, Gaiden Dark Kingdom Fukkatsu Hen, played by Hisako Doubayashi, Yuko Nishi and Mayumi Maikuma, and in its revision, played by Yuriko Nishiyama, Kaori Ishikawa and Ai Suzuki. Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Monsters Category:Partners in Crime Category:Teams Category:Sailor Moon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Humanoid Category:Assassins Category:Suicidal Category:Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Minion Category:Trickster Category:Supervillains Category:Sadists Category:Contradictory Category:Aliens Category:Deceased